Book 1: Monarch Empire
by Gryffindorgirl746
Summary: Emperor Palpatine's oldest daughter becomes the new ruler of the Galaxy. She invites the Rebel Council to talk with her. Meanwhile, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker discovers the Dark secret of the Palpatine family...
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

**I don't own Star Wars or any of the characters.**

**Read & Review**

* * *

><p>It was only a few days after the Battle of Endor, but the Galaxy was still not free from the Empire.<p>

Emperor Palpatine had left 3 daughters: Crown Princess Ahrianna, Princess Maranna & Princess Elanora.

The Rebellion hadn't expected that Crown Princess Ahrianna would be actually crowned Empress, but it happened.

And no one but the Imperials were happy with that.

* * *

><p><em>Corownation Day at Coruscant: Imperial Palace, Princess Ahrianna's bedroom<em>

Crown Princess Ahrianna Bernadette Cinderala Dorianne Elsa Palpatine stood in front of her window, watching out over Upper Coruscant with her deep brown eyes.

She was wearing a tight sparkling dark blue gown which revealed her shoulders and had no straps, but it did have see-through sleeves.

The long train of her dark blue see-through cape was 10 feet long.

Her long black hair was put in a braid around her head, no pin was hanging loose.

Princess Ahrianna breathed out deeply.

Today was a change in all of the living beings lives: a new Imperial would be crowned to rule the Galaxy.

"Let the Force help me to get through this day." she whispered to herself before walking to the doors and opening them.

Her servants were already standing there.

"Milady, Rebel ships have been spotted around the Imperial Palace docks!" one servant said.

"Leave them be. They don't mean harm." Princess Ahrianna politely said.

All the servants looked weird at her.

Ahrianna just smiled and walked further through the Palace.

Her younger sister Elanora was very exited, she could feel it through the Force around her.

Before the dark doors of the Throne Room, Ahrianna took another deep breath.

Then the doors opened, revealing the bit brighter Throne Room.

Ahrianna walked down the aisle.

All important 'Senators' sat on the satin couches, watching her enter and walking down that aisle.

Ahrianna felt their emotions flowing through the Light Side of the Force and through the Dark Side.

On the altar lay the Imperial crown for her, the new Emperess: a small silver crown with a dark blue stone in it.

Ahrianna picked up the crown and put it upon her head.

She turned around to face the audience.

They all stood up, some happy and others not.

Ahrianna cleared her throat before she spoke to them: "Today is a change for all the living beings in the Galaxy. And for a change, I invite the Rebel Council to a conversation about our ways to rule the Galaxy."

The whole audience looked at her with strange faces.

"I want safity for all the civilians, they never unlocked this war. I am not a murderer of the innocent ones, I want them to live like a free person. There will be a task force who has to guirantee safity on the streets of Lower Coruscant, expecially for women and young children." Ahrianna promised. "I will bring a change to this Empire. Thank you."

And she walked out of the room.

All guests were mumbling.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, on the Rebel Base of Endor...<em>

The Rebel Council was discussing.

All about the attacks on the Coruscantian Palace to kill the Princesses.

"Wouldn't that be a kill for nothing?" Commander Luke Skywalker asked.

"How do you mean?" General Han Solo, his best friend, asked.

"If we kill those Princesses, wouldn't we just throw more anger over us? Some people would try to give them a chance as normal girls or something." Luke said.

"But if we don't, they might even bring more Darkness to this Galaxy." Princess Leia Organa-Skywalker, Luke's twin sister, said.

"We don't know that for sure." Luke said.

Then General Lando Calrissian came in.

"Hey guys, you need to watch that corownation!" he said.

"Lando, we're busy planning an attack!" Han said.

But Lando already pushed the 'on'-button and the holo-TV showed the hologram of the Crown Princess, now Empress.

Luke flickered with his eyes.

The Empress looked very beautiful: her female curves were perfectly accentuated and her hair was done nicely.

She had very friendly deep dark blue eyes, showing of honestness and bravery.

She spoke: _"Today is a change for all the living beings in the Galaxy. And for a change, I invite the Rebel Council to a conversation about our ways to rule the Galaxy."_

"Yeah, that's new." Han said, sitting back, but he thought it over. "Wait... what did she say?"

_"I want safity for all the civilians, they never unlocked this war. I am not a murderer of the innocent ones, I want them to live like a free person. There will be a task force who has to guirantee safity on the streets of Lower Coruscant, expecially for women and young children." _the Empress promised._ "I will bring a change to this Empire. Thank you."_

The whole Council was silent.

"What are we gonna do now?" General Madine asked.

"Maybe talking with her isn't that bad." Luke said.

Mon Mothma looked around the table and signed.

"Should we go to Coruscant and speak with the Empress?" General Madine asked.

"Don't you think it's just a trap to lure us?" Leia asked.

"No, this is no trap. I can feel it." Admiral Ackbar said.

The Mon Calmari always said things were a trap, but not in this situation.

"Is she trustworthy?" Captain Wedge Antilles asked.

"I have met Crown Princess Ahrianna once." Mon spoke. "Back then, she was only 10 and a very adorable child. Everyone thought of her as an honest Princess compared to her younger sister Maranna. I do think she means what she says."

Leia looked at Mon. "Are you sure?"

"Leia, she is exactly your age and has a wonderful passion for politics. Believe my words, you will like her." Mon said.

Luke looked at his wingman Wedge Antilles, who sat just back in his chair. "What's bothering you?"

"Just the fact that our grand leader wants an appointment with the Empress." Wedge replied.

Luke raised his eyebrow. "Don't you trust Mon?"

"I don't know anymore." Wedge signed.

"Admiral Ackbar, be sure the Tantiss IV is ready for departion. The others, put on some formal clothes." Mon said. "We're going to pay our new Empress a friendly politic visit."

Luke knew that Mon meant every word she said.

'Hope she's nothing like Palpatine at all or even more worse!' he thought before leaving the Council room and went to his suite.

Wedge watched all the other Council members leave the room, including Mon.

He let out a deep breath.

'I hope with all my heart that this Empress is not so beautiful as on that hologram, if she is, she can seduce every single man in this Galaxy.' Wedge thought. 'Including Luke, which I'm very afraid for.'


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Empress Ahrianna Bernadette Cinderala Dorianne Elsa Palpatine_

**I don't own anything!**

**Leave a review to tell me what you think!**

**If you have criticism, just give tips.**

* * *

><p>The Rebel Council was on board of the Tantiss IV.<p>

The ship was nearing Coruscant.

"Luke, do you think this is a good idea?" Leia asked him, grabbing his gloved hand.

Luke looked into his sister's eyes.

"I don't feel any harm." he answered.

Leia let out a deep breath, sitting back on her place, her hands still holding Luke's right hand.

"Don't worry Leia." Luke said, laying his left hand on hers. "If anything happens, I will defend you."

Leia looked at him.

"Even if you're going to die?" she asked.

"As long as YOU are safe." Luke replied. "After me, you're the only hope for the Alliance."

"Don't say it like that!" Leia said. "I'm nothing like you! I'm not so powerful or wise like you are!"

"Leia, even in death, I could help you." Luke told.

Leia looked at him with a questioning face.

"You will learn once I start your training." Luke said.

"We're almost landing!" Captain Antilles called.

Chewbacca the Wookie roared.

"Easy bud! No one will harm you!" Han calmed the Wookie down.

The Tantiss IV landed in the Imperial Palace docking bay.

Leia was still holding her brother's hand.

The group walked out of the ship, being recieved by Admiral Piett, the leader of the Imperial fleet.

"Her Majesty Empress is expecting you. Weapons are not allowed in the Palace, it's a security rule from her Majesty." Admiral Piett said. "That inclues Lightsabers."

Leia looked worried at her brother.

"Don't worry Leia." Luke said and smiled, laying his Lightsaber in a weaponbasket.

The Rebel leaders were lead into the Palace by some Red Guards.

Luke looked around, seeing the same blue glow of crystals everywhere.

"Brr, it's really cold here." Han said and shivered.

_"Her Majesty loves the cold, we can't help it but accept it. She's our leader after all."_ a Red Guard said.

Luke thought about it.

The light blue painted metal doors opened, revealing the Throne Room.

Everywhere in the room hang crystal mirrors and all perfectly decorated.

On the ice crystal throne onto a half round plateau sat the Empress.

The Empress smiled kindly to the Rebel leaders.

"Please, come closer." she friendly said.

"Your Majesty." Mon started. "It's an honor to meet you."

"Oh, Senator Mothma, don't act like that." the Empress said and smiled.

"Should we trust you?" Han asked.

"General Solo, you must know I am nothing like my father." the Empress said and stood up.

Luke flickered with his eyes again.

The Empress was even more beautiful than she was on that hologram.

Her dark blue strapless gown with see-through sleeves fell just right over her body, showing off her female curves.

The Empress walked towards them, and smiled.

"Please, follow me to my private quarters, I like to do these things more personally." she said and took them to the other side of the big Imperial Palace.

In the Empress's private quarters was it even colder then the rest of the Palace.

"I'm sorry for the coldness, but I like it this cold." the Empress excused herself.

"No need to excuse yourself Milady." Luke politely said.

"You're a polite man, who may you be?" the Empress asked.

"I'm Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker." Luke politely replied.

"It's nice to meet you." the Empress said. "It's always an honor to meet a Jedi."

Wedge didn't like her behavior.

Two other women entered the quarters, dressed in thicker clothing.

"Honored members of the Rebel Council," the Empress adressed them. "please meet my younger sisters Maranna and Elanora."

The Princesses bowed.

Maranna had short loose fire red hair just reaching over her shoulders, poisonous green eyes and she wore black assassin winter clothes. She didn't seem to be very interrested in the Rebel leaders at all.

Elanora had long light brown hair put in a braid hanging over her left shoulder, curious brown eyes and she wore a long green winterdress with a aqua coat.

Luke just watched the Princesses.

Maranna looked interresting, but also a flamy type.

'She would be something for Wedge or for Lando, clearly not my type.' Luke thought.

Elanora was a kind looking person, but a bit clumsy too.

Luke turned back to the Empress.

The Empress was just watching how they were meeting her sisters.

"Maranna, Elanora, would you show Commander Skywalker, Admiral Ackbar, General Solo, General Calrissian and Captain Antilles their rooms?" she asked. "I need to speak with Senators Mothma & Organa and the Admiral first."

Luke saw Leia, Mon and Admiral Ackbar leave with the Empress while the others of them were lead away to the 3rd floor where their rooms were.

* * *

><p>It was almost night as Leia and Mon came back.<p>

"Where's Admiral Ackbar?" Wedge asked.

"Talking to some ex-slaves of the Emperor. Asking them the difference between Palpatine and this Empress." Leia replied.

"I presume you guys already had supper with the Queen?" Han asked.

"We did." Leia said. "It was very nice."

"Any weird things?" Wedge asked.

"Well, if the Empress eats, she wears ice blue gloves." Leia said.

"Don't be rude Leia." Mon said. "Empress Ahrianna is a good girl. She's a lot like you, you should get to know her instead of being so afraid."

"Mon, don't you remember she's Palpatine's daughter?" Leia asked.

"I do Leia. But sometimes, you should go further than just someone's parents. You're judging her wrongly." Mon said and left for her suite.

"Well, she's kinda right." Luke said. "I don't feel any harm she could do to us. And the Force is always honest."

"I hope you're right." Leia said and turned her head away from her brother.

Luke closed his eyes as he sat down on the satin couch, reaching out in the Force.

He focussed on the presence around the Empress.

There was a weird light blue coloured aura wirling around her.

The Force Aura of the Empress was the contrastic opposite of the one he had felt around Emperor Palpatine and Maranna Palpatine.

'I should investigate this.' Luke thought.

He went to his suite, making up a plan.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Only Human_

**I hope you like this!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Lyrics is from 'Human', sang by Christina Perri. (But I made an own version on it)**

* * *

><p>That night, Luke left his suite.<p>

He walked through the cold halls of the Imperial Palace.

Luke felt the Empress coming and hided his presence and himself from the Force, hiding behind an open door.

He watched the Empress walking pass the open door, towards the stairs.

The Empress went up.

Luke decided to follow her and went up the stairs too.

* * *

><p>Ahrianna walked up the stairs to the 7th floor.<p>

The 7th floor was nothing more than an empty round room covered in ice and crystals.

Ahrianna stood still in the middle of the room, looking into the large mirror.

"I just wish people could see I'm only a human, not a supernatural person with Force powers." she said and looked to the ground.

_"I could hold my breath."_ Ahrianna sang._ "I could bite my tongue."_

_"I could stay awake for days if that's what I want." _She went further. _"Be your leader. I could fake a smile."_

Ahrianna did not know someone was watching her sing. _"I could force a laugh, I could dance and play the part if that's what they ask."_

_"Show you all I am." _She sang, singing a bit louder. _"I can do it, I can do it, I can do it!"_

Her voice got louder as she started the chorus. _"But I'm only Human, and I bleed when I fall down! I'm only Human, and I crash when I break down! His words in my head, blades in my heart! He built me up and now I fall apart, 'cause I'm only Human!"_

Ahrianna twirled around. _"I could turn it on, be a good Princess."_

_"I could hold the weight of duty if that's what I need. Be the expected."_ she sang through. _"I can do it! I can do it! I'll go through it!"_

Her voice got louder again._ "_"But I'm only Human, and I bleed when I fall down! I'm only Human, and I crash when I break down! His words in my head, blades in my heart! He built me up and now I fall apart, 'cause I'm only Human!"__

Ahrianna let all her frustration out in the words she sang. _"I'm only Human! I'm only Human! Just a bit of Human!"_

She opened the doors of the balcony on a distance, looking at the moon, shining on the peaceful streets Upper Coruscant. "I can take much, until I've had enough!"

Then all the frustration came out.

She sang loud while walking to the balcony, watching the moon. _"'Cause I'm only Human, and I bleed when I fall down! I'm only Human, and I crash when I break down! His words in my head, blades in my heart! He built me up and now I fall apart, 'cause I'm only Human!"_

Ahrianna turned around.

Now she saw the Jedi Knight standing there.

He looked so handsome at night in his black casual clothes.

Blue was the colour of his bright eyes.

"You saw and heard me I guess." Ahrianna said.

The Jedi Knight nodded.

Ahrianna let out a deep breath.

"I know you are the Witch of Ice." the Jedi said.

"Since when?" Ahrianna asked.

"Since I came here, why else should it be so cold here." the Jedi said.

He seemed to be very calm with it.

"Why are you so calm?" Ahrianna asked.

The Jedi looked at her, into her dark blue eyes. "Because that's just me."

Then he walked down the stairs, leaving Ahrianna stunned.

"That man could become a real Jedi one day." she said, breathing out deeply.

Ahrianna turned back, watching over Coruscant.

"I wished you could see me now Vader." she said. "Once the shy Princess under your care, now the feared Empress of the Galaxy with men behind her."

Ahrianna hang her head down, letting out another deep breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: The Senate_

**Hope you like it!**

**And thank you for the reviews Spiderfan626!**

**R&R!**

* * *

><p>Leia woke that morning with a strange feeling.<p>

Like something wonderful would happen.

She got out of her bed and dressed herself in a formal white gown with sparkles on the top.

Walking out of her suite, Leia saw her brother sitting on the couch.

"Are the others still asleep?" she asked.

Her brother nodded. "Yup, they're all still asleep. Wedge at least, he didn't woke when I left."

"I have so the feeling something good will happen today." Leia said.

"That's good right?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, it may be good for us or something, but not for the Galaxy." Leia sadly replied.

"Cheer up Ley, if that situation will come, you'll change it." Luke said and stood up, pulling his sister in a hug.

"Luke, what do you think of the Empress?" Leia asked.

"I think she can be nice, she doesn't have that fire in her eyes like that Maranna has." Luke replied. "Why you're asking?"

"I might have judged her wrongly." Leia told.

"Today you have a chance to judge her the right way. I will help you if you need me to." Luke said and broke the hug.

Just that moment, Han entered the room.

"I need to check on Chewie. Those Red Guards don't trust him that much." Han said and left via the grand door.

"Anyway, I'm going to the Imperial Palace Gardens. I heard from Mon they hold a lot of nature and power from the Force, an amazing place to do some exercises." Luke said and left too.

* * *

><p>Luke entered the Gardens.<p>

He saw wonderful green plants everywhere with a small fountain in the middle.

A woman dressed in black with long black hair sat there.

She looked a lot like the Empress, but it surely wasn't her.

This woman was much older and her black hair was more straight and shorter as the Empress's hair.

Her eyes were also brown while the Empress had colour-changing eyes which could change from brown to dark blue.

This woman's eyes were death.

"Miss?" Luke asked.

The woman looked at him.

"Who are you?" Luke slowly asked.

"Me? I was the Empress." the woman answered.

"You're Empress Ahrianna's mother aren't you?" Luke asked.

The woman nodded.

"And what may your name be?" Luke asked.

"My name is Bernadette... Lestrange." the woman sadly replied. "You must be Vader's boy."

"How do you know?" Luke surprisingly asked.

"I can not miss your similairity to him. Before he became Vader, he had the same eyes as you." Bernadette replied.

"You knew him?" Luke asked.

"Not that well. I Always saw him passing my desk when he went to Palpatine. I knew your mother better." Bernadette replied.

"Who was she?" Luke asked.

"Her name was Padmé Amidala, the Senator of Naboo. She died giving birth to you." Bernadette replied.

Then she stood up and walked away.

Luke watched her leaving.

'Now I can tell Leia about our mother.' he thought.

* * *

><p>Bernadette walked passing her oldest daughter's private quarters.<p>

She recognized her weird behavior.

'Just don't make the same mistake I made by choosing your father.' Bernadette thought and went to her own quarters on the 4th floor.

* * *

><p>Ahrianna walked around in her quarters.<p>

She was so stressed!

"Ugh! I hate these feelings! Why do they have to be like this!" Ahrianna yelled to herself. "Why does the feeling of a crush feels so much like love!"

She fell on her knees, pulling her hair.

Ahrianna had felt love once, but that was just a simple crush on a brave pilot she met only once.

She never got to know his name, 'cause he died bravely in the Battle of Yavin.

And now she felt the same.

But this man was not just a pilot.

No, he was much, much more than that.

The man she felt love for was a Jedi Knight, a servant of the Light.

Just the persons her father had told her not to fall for.

Oh, and this man was actually the son of the man who had tooken her under his wing when she had been younger.

Ahrianna didn't actually care he had killed their father, but it was her fear for her father who has still the same manipulating powers in the Force he could use to force her to do something she didn't even want to do.

"Why do I have to deal with these problems and not Maranna or Elanora?" she whispered to herself. "Why needs this to happen to me? Because I'm not the perfect daughter? Because I have Light Force powers and these creepy ice powers?"

Ahrianna looked at the portrait of her and her two sisters when they were younger, hanging on the wall above her desk.

She breathed out deeply.

"Keep it calm Ahrianna." Ahrianna told herself. "You just have to come over your fears. Maybe he'll help you. But what will you ask him?"

She kept thinking, not knowing Elanora had been listening with her ear against the wall.

"I knew it!" Elanora whispered and happily walked to the suites of the Rebel Council.

* * *

><p>Leia was talking with Mon as Princess Elanora walked in with a happy expression on her face.<p>

"Hello." Leia greeted her. "Could we help you?"

"Actually, you can!" Princess Elanora replied.

"And with what could that be?" Mon politely asked.

"It's about my sister Ahrianna. She's driving herself crazy again because she can't handle her fears for Father. And I was guessing, could the Jedi maybe help her?" Princess Elanora asked.

Leia looked at Mon.

"Well, I guess he can." Mon replied. "He's in the gardens at the moment."

"Thank you so much Senator Mothma!" Princess Elanora said and ran away.

It made Leia think.

"I guess the Empress wants the Senate back.2 Mon said. " Otherwise her sister wouldn't adress me with Senator."

"I think that too." Leia said.

It made her feel happy.

The Senate could maybe actually limit the Empress her powers...

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>

**You may give sugguestions of what could happen later on!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Wise Advise_

**Nice you're reading this.**

**R&R please!**

* * *

><p>Elanora knocked on the doors of her mother's private quarters.<p>

Her mother opened up.

"Elanora? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I might have helped Ahrianna to finally find the One for her." Elanora admitted, stepping into her mom's quarters.

"You mean that polite Jedi Knight?" her mother asked.

"Yes! Have you met him?" Elanora asked.

"Yes, a few minutes ago in the gardens. I believe Ahrianna was going towards there, she seemed to be stressed." her mother replied.

"It's not easy to find the One, it never is." Elanora said.

"That is completely right." her mother said.

* * *

><p>Ahrianna walked into the gardens with her head hanging down before she noticed a certain bright Force Presence.<p>

'Why must he be here?' she asked her mind.

"Milady? Are you alright?" the Jedi Knight's voice asked.

'Oh no, why must he be so polite!' Ahrianna thought. "Uhm, I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

"You don't look like you're fine." the Jedi said.

'Great, he can really read my emotions! This. Is. To. Much!' Ahrianna thought. "And what makes you think that?"

"I feel your confusing, maybe I could help." the Jedi suguested.

"Uhm... I'm sure I don't need help." Ahrianna said. 'He is way to polite, I shouldn't reject him, but I can't accept eighter.'

"I anyway give you advise." the Jedi calmly said.

'No! No! No! No!' Ahrianna's brain ran fast. 'This can't be happening, right?'

"Just trust in the Force and in your powers, they'll guide you through your confuse." the Jedi said and walked away.

It left Ahrianna puzzling what he meant with that.

'I guess he means I have to let the Force make my decision: my heart or my head.' she thought and let out a deep breath.

"This isn't going to be easy." Ahrianna told herself and looked at the sun.

* * *

><p>After spending 15 minutes in the gardens, Ahrianna walked to her office, seeing her assistant Pooja Naberrie already behind her desk.<p>

"Milady, I called all representors of the planets. They all agreed for the new Imperial Senate, even a new planet came in." Pooja said.

"And how may this planet be called?" Ahrianna asked.

"It's called Earth." Pooja replied. "I know, weird name. It has many different climats and there are even 2 species of Humans down there."

"Could I speak with the representor?" Ahrianna asked.

"Yes, he already arrived with his 2 aides." Pooja replied.

Then the doors of the room opened up.

3 full Human beings walked in, 2 male and one female.

The female was a small skinny woman dressed in white. Her long blonde hair and blue eyes fitted her perfectly.

The younger male was pretty tall and had thick black hair and dark brown eyes looking like they were black. He wore black robes.

The older male looked very wise, he was not as tall as the younger one and his long hair and beard were white, his eyes blue. His robes were also blue, but with white moons on it.

"Empress Ahrianna, it's an honor to meet you." the older man said. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"Mr. Dumbledore, is it your choice to join the Empire or that of your folk?" Ahrianna asked.

"The folk of Earth is devided in 2 milady, one part is completely normal while the other part is like us." Dumbledore said. "We're wizards."

"Then I pressume you know my mother." Ahrianna said.

"Who may she be?" Dumbledore asked.

"Her name is Bernadette Lestrange." Ahrianna replied.

"Ah, yes. Young Ms. Lestrange, I know her name from the classes I gave. She was a talented student, very well in Potions." Dumbledore said.

"Bernadette? Isn't she the aunt of Rabastan & Rodulphus?" the female asked the younger male.

"Since she's a Lestrange, it can't be otherwise." the younger male replied.

"Wait, so I have 2 cousins?" Ahrianna asked.

"Yes, but they're pretty evil. They work for our powerful villian Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "And excuse me, I forgot to present my aides. Milady, meet Narcissa Black néé Malfoy and Severus Snape, two of my trustworthy friends."

The two aides bowed in politeness.

Ahrianna did the same.

"Our part of Earth is willingly to join the Empire, as long as your ships don't get spotted by the Muggles." Dumbledore said.

"Muggles?" Ahrianna asked.

"The non-magical people on Earth, we call them different." Narcissa replied.

"Thank you for the translation." Ahrianna politely said.

"No problem." Narcissa said and politely smiled.

Ahrianna smiled back, maybe she could find a friend in this woman.

"Milady?" Dumbledore asked and politely smiled. "Should we do the politic work?"

"Of course Mr. Dumbledore." Ahrianna replied.

"Please call me Albus." Dumbledore said.

"I apologize, just the formality where I'm raised with." Ahrianna apologized.

"We all have those things sometimes." Narcissa said.

Ahrianna smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I put a bit of HP in this too.<strong>

**And in this, Narcissa is Lucius's sister and Sirius's wife.**

**It's for later chapters...**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The New Imperial Senate_

**Everyone thank you for reading this story.**

**R&R please!**

**Reviews make me happy!**

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Ahrianna stepped into the large Senate Building, going to the place her father once stood during his reign.<p>

All representives were on their pods, ready for the meeting.

"Welcome everyone." Ahrianna spoke loudly. "Thank you all for coming to this meeting. I am calling you back because I am changing a few things in the ruling of the Galaxy."

Many Senators murmered.

"I am not taking away power of the Senate anymore." Ahrianna spoke.

She got everyone's attention.

"I am giving power back, piece by piece." Ahrianna spoke. "First off, I allow the Last Jedi to rebuilt the once so powerful Jedi Order and gather Force Sensitives from all over the Galaxy to protect them against the influence of the Dark Side."

Now there came more rumors.

"I am not a lot like my father wants me to be, I know. I want to be the real me and not a pawn of my father, let that be clear to all of you." Ahrianna warned. "I swear on everything I love I will NEVER use the Force for anything evil, I promise."

And with that said, Ahrianna left the Senators stunned in their pods.

Leia Organa, Senator of the new found planet New-Alderaan, was the first one to react.

"Your Highness, I'm glad you promise this, but what may we do if you don't keep it?" she asked.

'Smooth question.' Ahrianna said and smiled. "Then everything I own is trustworthy placed in the hands of the Senate and the Jedi Order's Grand Master."

* * *

><p>Elanora &amp; Maranna had watched their sister's first Senate meeting.<p>

"Whoa, I hadn't expected that." Maranna reacted. "It kinda opened my eyes."

"You know that that is Ahrianna's speciallity, opening people's eyes. It's a simple habit she can't control." Elanora said.

"About that, you really think that Jedi will fall for her too?" Maranna asked.

"Mara, Ahrianna is a beautiful girl, there's no girl like her who has beauty and kindness like her." Elanora replied.

"I hope so Ella." Maranna said.

"Hey, I know you like that one Rebel Captain." Elanora said.

Mara shocked. "What!? How?"

"I see how you looked at him the first time you saw him. Hey, I'm not stupid you know." Elanora said and laughed by seeing her sister's face.

"Really, you know to much sometimes." Maranna sighed.

"Are you coming?" Elanora asked.

"What are you going to do?" Maranna asked.

"I'm going to look things up in the archive. I'm sure dad and Vader had some information about that Jedi Knight Skywalker, he anyways did defeat father." Elanora replied.

"Yes, I'm coming with you." Maranna said and together they went to the archive.

The archive was located on the 3rd floor next to Ahrianna's personal library where she studied the ways of the Force almost every day.

Elanora sat down behind the Holo-computer and started up the Holo-net while Maranna looked in some of her father's books.

It kept them busy for more then 10 minutes before Elanora found something.

"Look Mara. I found something!" Elanora said.

Maranna laid down the book she had been reading and went over to her sister.

"Where?" she asked.

"Here." Elanora replied and pointed at a piece of the tekst.

* * *

><p><em>In the year of the Battle for Yavin, a young Jedi Knight rised.<em>

_This young Knight goes by the name of Luke Skywalker, son of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker and Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala._

_He was the one who blew up the Death Star and promovated to the rank of Commander and found a very new Squardon of the best Galactic Rebel pilots: Rogue Squardon. Only the top 12 pilots could be a part of this Squardon._

_Recent year, the Knight fought the mighty Sith Lords Darth Sidious and Darth Vader and won the battle._

_This event made our new Empress rise._

_But now again, recent paparazzo's photographed our High Majesty and the Jedi together in the gardens of the Imperial Palace._

_Has this been just a coincidence or was it something more?_

* * *

><p>"Wait a second, this is a gossip article?" Maranna asked.<p>

"Looks like it is." Elanora replied.

"Can you see who placed this?" Maranna asked.

"I will try." Elanora replied.

Her fingers ran over the keyboard like striking through silky hair.

"I didn't know you were so good with Holo-computers." Maranna said.

"I just did more things on the archive past years." Elanora replied. "I found it."

"Who placed it?" Maranna asked.

"The one and only Ms. Invisable." Elanora replied.

"Who is that?" Maranna asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Some woman who reports in secret about high positioned persons like Ahrianna or this Jedi Knight. I'm sure she also has written things about mom & dad." Elanora replied. "She's the gossip queen."

"Can no one shut her up or something?" Maranna asked.

"That's the problem." Elanora replied. "She's an untracable writer for the gossip part of Holo-net."

"Great, now we have to deal with a certain gossip queen too." Maranna sighed. "We have to find her and shut her up before this goes to far."

"I will try if I can find a solution." Elanora said and turned back to the computer while Mara picked up the book again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7: Friends Or More?_

**Hi everyone, nice you're reading this.**

**Please leave a review? I would appriciate that.**

* * *

><p>Luke Skywalker woke that morning very early.<p>

"Gosh, why can't I just sleep in 'till 9!" Luke told himself and got out of bed, not waking Wedge.

He left the room, entering the colder hallway.

Luke looked at almost every detail on the walls.

'This is really impressive.' he thought, walking further.

Luke took the stairs down to the 3rd floor, going inside the archive.

He walked through the archive, scanning it on anything that could help him by rebuilding the Jedi Order until he find some book.

The book had a blue cover and the text on it was just like the edges painted in gold.

_Jedi Knights_ was the title.

Luke opened the book.

The book was more like a specific dossier, ranking Jedi Masters and Knights on date of rising (date of birth).

Luke found his father in the book.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Anakin Skywalker<em>

_Date of Birth: 42 BBY, Mos Eisley, Tatooine_

_Nickname: The Hero With No Fear, Chosen One_

_Master(s): Obi-wan Kenobi_

_Apprentice(s): Ahsoka Tano_

_Position(s): Padawan, Knight, Commander, Council member_

_Biography: Anakin Skywalker was found on Tatooine by Jedi Master Qui-Gonn Jinn & Jedi Padawan Obi-wan Kenobi at the age of 9. His midichlorian count was the highest in history, believing him to be the Chosen One, the one who would bring balance to the Force. But during his strict traditional training with Knight Kenobi, he fell in love with the Senator of Naboo, the former Democratic Queen Amidala named Padmé Naberrie. Attachments were forbidden in the Order, but that rule was broken fast. People say his obsessed 'love' caused his fall to the Dark Side, making him the Galaxy's worst enemy while he was once their hero._

_People surely rumored about Knight Skywalker and Senator Amidala being a couple or anything since they were so close, the same was said about Knight Kenobi and Senator Amidala. Guess we'll never really know what exactly is true. But one fact is completely clear and is not a lie: Senator Padmé Naberrie Amidala of Naboo beared twins, naming them Luke Skywalker & Leia Amidala Skywalker. Only Knight Kenobi, Grand Master Yoda, Bail Organa, Beru Whitesun and Owen Lars knew their true parentage._

_Written by Imperial Crown Princess Ahrianna Bernadette Cinderala Dorianne Elsa Palpatine_

_Published on 9 BBY in 'Jedi Knights'_

_Signed: Sith Lord Vader_

* * *

><p>Luke read the article multiple times.<p>

This was all the truth from what everyone had told him about the real Anakin Skywalker.

'What is the reason the Empress knew so much about my dad? Did he told her things?' he asked himself and turned the page.

His name stood on the page.

* * *

><p><em>Name: Luke Skywalker<em>

_Date of Birth: 19 BBY, Hospital on Polis Massa_

_Nickname: -_

_Master(s): Obi-wan Kenobi, Master Yoda_

_Apprentice(s): -_

_Positions: Padawan, Commander, Knight, Master, Grand Master_

_The first known signs of this young talented Jedi was on Tatooine just before the Battle of Yavin. With such little training in the Force, he made a name in the Galaxy by blowing up the first Death Star with use of the Force. The Rebel Alliance promovated him to the rank of Commander._

_He found the Alliance's best pilot squardon: Rogue Squardon._

_3 years later in 3 ABY, Hoth was attacked and young Skywalker flew in that one too, surviving this historic battle._

_He sure found Master Yoda on Dagobah and trained there, before he got a 'call' through the Force to help his friends on Bespin. __Young Skywalker flew to Bespin in his X-Wing, he faced Vader, finding out he was his father. T__his surely was a complete shock, finding out that the most powerful Sith Lord is your biological father._

_At this moment, the Battle of Endor has just ended and young Skywalker is the last of the old Jedi and the first of the new, making him the Grand Master of the New Jedi Order. _

_He's the famous Jedi now, hunted by the Empire and wanted by the Rebellion. __He has redemed his father and killed the evil Emperor Palpatine, Master of manipulating._

_Written by Imperial Crown Princess Ahrianna Bernadette Cinderala Dorianne Elsa Palpatine_

_Published on 4 ABY in 'Jedi Knights'_

_Signed: Empress Ahrianna Bernadette Cinderala Dorianne Elsa Palpatine_

* * *

><p>'Wow, the Empress knows really a lot about me and dad, she probably wrote the whole book by herself.' Luke thought as he had read the article twice.<p>

He looked through the whole book, seeing that the Empress had indeed written every single article, even about historic Jedi like Knight Revan & Knight Bastilla Shan.

"Interresting isn't it?" a familiar voice asked.

Luke turned around, seeing the Empress smiling at him.

Today, the Empress wore a shorter strapless dress with sparkels on the top. The dress just reached her ankles.

"You really wrote all of this?" Luke asked.

"I indeed did, but I couldn't have done it without your father's help." the Empress replied.

"How important was my dad to you?" Luke asked.

"He was a second father to me since my real dad only cared about the war with the Rebel Alliance." the Empress replied. "He teached me all he knew."

"He told you about me too." Luke said.

"Your dad did." the Empress said. "Really everything. And I have to tell you, he loves you for who you are, you reminded him of what could have been."

"Is that positive or not?" Luke asked.

The Empress laughed. "He did mean that positive."

Luke smiled back, the Empress was pretty beautiful when she laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8: Finding The Love_

**Hi everybody!**

**Nice you're reading this, ****please leave a review.**

**Enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next 3 weeks, during the negotaitions with the Imperials, Leia found out her brother was gone most of the times, just like the Empress.<p>

She had thought it was Force business or some spiritual stuff, but that thought was broken once she saw her brother walking through the icy hallways with the Empress, acting a bit strange.

* * *

><p>Leia sat on the couch of the Rebel Council's common room as her brother came in.<p>

"Luke, where have you been during the negotaitions? You had promised to be there." Leia said.

"Leia, I know that, me and Ahria- I mean, the Empress, have just some Force business. We've been talking for a while and she's a very understanding person." Luke told.

"Is it safe?" Leia asked.

"I know you may not trust her, but with actually getting to know her more, I am coming close to her knowledge about my father." Luke said. "You know I'm curious to what kind of person my dad was, and well, he had been close with the Empress."

"Why did you call the Empress by her name?" Leia suspiously asked.

"We may only be political friends, but we're still friends. The reason we're calling each other by our names." Luke replied.

"You actually became JUST friends with her?" Leia asked.

Luke's cheeks turned red. "Alright, I kinda fell for her beauty the moment I saw her, but I just want to know the real Empress Ahrianna Palpatine before jumping in conclusions."

"That's just so you you know." Leia said and rolled her eyes.

"Don't tell me who I am, I know you lost your interest in Han and you found another. That wizard from Earth, Severus Snape it was, am I right?" Luke asked.

"You know really everything." Leia said and sighed. "I just don't know how to tell Han."

"You will find out. Anyway, tomorrow the Nubian 'Royal' family stops by. I found out we're related to them via mom's side." Luke told.

"The Naberrie's? How did you find out?" Leia asked.

"Ahrianna showed me a few books about our father, our mother has been mentioned a few times." Luke replied.

"Who was she?" Leia curiously asked.

"If I remember it right, her name was Padmé Naberrie Amidala." Luke replied.

Leia was silent.

"Leia?" Luke asked.

"Luke, do you know who Padmé Amidala was?" Leia asked.

"Uhm, the Queen of Naboo and the last known Republic Senator, she died with the Republic, the day we were born." Luke replied.

"She was the MONARCH Queen of Naboo, if she's our mother, one of us is the heir to the throne!" Leia told.

"If you put it like that, yes it is." Luke said.

"If she is, we need to go back to the planet we were born and find out who of us was born first, and that one has to take the throne." Leia said.

"That won't be a problem right?" Luke asked.

"Luke, we don't know where we were born!" Leia replied.

"I do." Luke said. "I read it."

"Where were we born then?" Leia asked, not believing him.

"The hospital on Polis Massa. I can ask Ahrianna if we can borrow a ship or something." Luke replied.

"Polis Massa? I have to let Mon know where we are, otherwise she'll be really worried." Leia said. "We're going immediately, then we might be back before tomorrow."

"Leia, we can't go." Luke told. "All docks are closed, we have to wait 'till tomorrow night."

"Great, well, see you tomorrow. I hope we can go to Polis Massa very soon." Leia said and went to her suite. "Goodnight Luke."

"You goodnight too Ley." Luke said and also went to his suite.

* * *

><p><em>Next day at 9 o'clock:<em>

The family ship of the Naberries had landed in the Imperial Palace docks.

Ahrianna was there with her assistant Pooja.

A woman in her beginning 60ies, Pooja's mother Sola, came out of the ship, together with a younger woman in her end 30ies, Pooja's older sister Ryoo.

"Ms Naberrie, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ahrianna said.

"You're so polite, I'm sure my mother will like you." Sola said and smiled.

"Politeness is my habit, I know I can't say the same of my parents." Ahrianna said.

"That's true." Sola said.

The 4 women walked further into the palace as Leia & Luke passed by.

Ahrianna looked at Sola, who was staring in surprise at the Skywalker twins.

"Ms Naberrie, is there anything wrong?" she asked.

"That 2 over there, who are they?" Sola asked, pointing at Luke & Leia.

"That are Luke & Leia Skywalker." Ahrianna replied.

"I already thought they were familiar. But still, the girl looks like she's a Naberrie." Sola said.

"You could ask for a DNA-test if you want to be sure." Ahrianna said.

"But that would be pretty rude." Sola said.

"Not really." Ahrianna said. "I already got some DNA for you from the boy, he willingly gave it."

"Should we test it girls?" Sola asked her daughters.

Ryoo & Pooja nodded.

Ahrianna took the women to a lab on the 1st floor where Mon Calmari scientists were working.

"I give my DNA." Pooja said.

"Alright. Let's do the tests then." Ahrianna said.

The scientists took some DNA from Pooja and did the tests.

The results were straight, there was no way around.

* * *

><p>Luke was walking alone through the Imperial Palace docking bay as C3po came to him.<p>

"Master Luke, the Empress asks to see you and Mistress Leia in her Throne Room." C3po said.

"Leia is back in her suite, she's very nervous for the tests Ahrianna is going to take with my DNA, looking for my mother's family." Luke said.

"I can understand her nerves, the Emperess has the results." C3po said.

"I'm going immediately." Luke said.

Luke went into the Throne Room.

Ahrianna smiled at him.

Luke recognized Pooja, but the other 2 women were unfamiliar.

"Luke, meet Sola & Ryoo Naberrie, your aunt and your other cousin." Ahrianna said.

Luke smiled.

"I can't believe I have a nephew! And a handsome one too!" his aunt Sola said.

"It's nice to know I have an aunt and 2 cousins." Luke said and smiled. "I'm sure my sister will like this too."

"Oh, there's one other surprise." Ahrianna said, touching his right shoulder.

"And that is?" Luke asked.

"My Mon Calmari scientists found out which of you 2 is the oldest." Ahrianna replied.

"And?" Luke asked.

"You are the elder one." Ahrianna replied. "That means you'll be the King of Naboo."

Luke flickered with his eyes. "Really? I am a Prince?"

"Crown Prince actually." Sola replied.

"Sola, Pooja, Ryoo, please leave." Ahrianna said.

The 3 Naberrie women left.

Ahrianna turned to Luke.

"This means that, Padmé Naberrie Amidala is my mother, and I am the future King of Naboo?" Luke asked.

"It does." Ahrianna replied, striking over his right arm.

Luke sighed. "I don't know if I can be a King. I'm not built for politics."

"Luke, you are. Think back about the time you faced my father, you spoke in a politic way to him." Ahrianna said.

"That was to make clear I wouldn't turn." Luke said. "That was different!"

"No, it wasn't." Ahrianna said.

Luke looked at Ahrianna in an asking way.

"You might think I'm crazy, but I'm sure you'll be an amazing King for Naboo." Ahrianna said."You have the same qualities as another King; you're strong, brave, polite and you can place yourself in other people."

Luke sighed again. "Maybe you're right."

Ahrianna smiled at him.

Luke couldn't deny his feelings and leaned in to kiss Ahrianna, closing his eyes.

She stayed on her place and closed her eyes, letting him kiss her lips.

Ahrianna's lips felt soft, softer as his own.

Luke grabbed Ahrianna's tight hips, pulling her against his body.

He felt butterflies in his stomach.

Luke knew this was the feeling he had been looking for.

This was the love he wanted to feel.

The doors suddenly went open.

Luke & Ahrianna broke their kiss and turned their heads to the doors.

Leia, Sola, Ryoo & Pooja were standing there, all with different face expressions.

"I should have known!" Leia sighed, but smiled.

"Aw, maybe I'll have future grandnephews or grandnieces!" Sola said in happiness.

"This is amazing!" Pooja said.

Ryoo didn't say a thing, but she smiled widely.

It was enough for Luke to know the 4 women were happy to see him with Ahrianna.

"Should we inform the whole Galaxy?" Ahrianna asked.

Luke turned his head to his unofficial girlfriend.

"Nah, not the WHOLE Galaxy in one time..." he said.

"Rumors sure will reach every planet." Ahrianna said.

"They will. Let's first tell the other members of the Rebel Council." Luke said and smiled.

"Of course." Ahrianna said and kissed him on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**Give tips if you like to!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9: Nubian Corownation & Wedding Plans_

**Hi everyone! Please leave reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>A few days later on Naboo:<em>

It was a special day on Naboo.

For the first time in 2.000 years, a King would be crowned.

Naboo would turn into a Monarchy after being a Democracy for decades.

Luke was standing in the Big Dressing Room of the Nubian Palace while his cousins were picking his outfit.

"What's you girls taking so long?" Luke asked.

"We need to find the perfect outfit for your corownation! Remember, you're the first Monarch King in 2.000 years of Democracy in Naboo." Ryoo replied.

"Amazing." Luke said and rolled his eyes.

"Think I got something!" Pooja called and came out with crystal blue male robes. "The colour will fit your eyes perfectly!"

Luke took the robes from Pooja's arms and changed himself while his cousins were out of the room.

The crystal blue robes were fitting his figure.

There were silver edges on the end of his sleeves and the end of his tunics.

His neck was covered.

His pants were held up by a silver belt which carried the National Symbol of Naboo. And his cape reached down to the ground and had a train of 7 feet long.

In the mirror, Luke could see the symbolity behind the colour.

Naboo had a strange culture: each colour had another meaning like red meant faithful.

The symbolity behind blue meant honesty & bravery, the right words to discribe a True King.

"You're wearing them?" Ryoo's voice asked.

"Yes! You may come in!" Luke called.

His cousins opened the door and looked with shining eyes.

"That outfit will make you perfect for the Corownation!" Pooja called.

Luke looked at himself some better.

"C'mon! You're getting late!" Ryoo called and tugged on his arm.

"Calm down." Luke said and followed his cousins to the Grand Doors.

"Think about it, stay calm and don't freak out." Pooja advised him.

"Great advise." Luke sarcasticly said.

Then the doors slowly opened, revealing the overlighted Throne Room of the Nubian court.

Luke walked in, slowly with elegance.

All Rebel and Imperial leaders were there, sitting on the wooden couches.

Even the members of his squardon, Rogue Squardon, sat there.

Walking up the podium, Luke controled his nerves as the High Priest started to speak.

"We all came together today for this joyful event." the High Priest spoke. "For the first time in 20 centuries, a new Monarch King will be crowned."

The High Priest picked up the silver crown from the small altar behind him.

"As son and first born child of Democratic-Monarch Queen Padmé Amidala, you are the rightful heir to the Nubian Throne." the Priest said and lifted the crown.

Luke got a bit down.

"And with this ceremony, we, the Nubian folk, crown you to be our King and representor." the Priest said and put the crown on Luke's head, who raised up slow and elegant.

As Luke turned to the crowd, they all rose up and bowed for him.

"Long live the King!" someone called.

"Long live the King!" now everyone called.

Luke walked down the aisle again, back to the doors.

* * *

><p>That night, the party had started for all guests.<p>

People were dancing around.

Luke was looking at the happy people.

Ahrianna walked up to him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"You are really handsome in that blue robes." she said.

Luke smiled.

Ahrianna smiled back at him.

Luke leaned down and kissed his girlfriend on her lips.

"Why do you have to be so sweet?" Ahrianna asked with a honey sweet voice.

"Because you're my true love. I truly love you." Luke said.

"You're so romantic." Ahrianna said.

Luke turned to the crowd and spoke: "Attention everyone."

Everyone looked at them.

"As you all know, I am in love with Empress Ahrianna. My love for her is pure." Luke said and kneeled down in front of Ahrianna, holding her right hand. "Monarch Empress Ahrianna Bernadette Cinderala Doreanne Elsa Palpatine, will you marry me?"

All of the guests looked at Ahrianna, waiting for her answer.

Ahrianna smiled, she was truly speechless.

"..I will.." Ahrianna said.

The audience cheered.

Luke stood up, pulled her closer and kissed her.

When he broke the kiss, he looked in her eyes.

Ahrianna was smiling widely, she was really happy.

Leia came towards them.

"Congratulations Luke!" she said and hugged her brother.

"I'm glad you're so happy." Luke said as Leia loosed her grip.

"I would Always be happy for you if you're happy." Leia said.

"Leia." Ahrianna said and took Leia's hands. "You need to be happy too. Think about what will make you happy."

Leia sighed. "I'm just confused about my lovelife."

"If you need us, we'll help you out." Ahrianna said.

Leia smiled and hugged Ahrianna too.

Luke was happy that the two women in his life could find it with each other, although Leia had never trusted Imperials.

Ahrianna was just like Leia but in a different way, she wanted the best for her folk but she was very powerful in the Force and she had her ice powers.

Something that could be assiociated as a Dark power.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Luke woke up in his king sized bed with light blue silky curtains.<p>

He got dressed in greenish robes which fitted his hair colour very well, before he put up the crown where he was crowned with yesterday.

It had gotten late yesterday night before all guests had left.

Today was also important, it was not only his first day as King of Naboo, but Leia would also help to plan his wedding with Ahrianna.

That was where he was looking forward to.

Luke & Ahrianna had already decided the date of their wedding: exactly 5 years after the Battle of Yavin, which was in only 2 weeks.

The rest of their future they would be together and have a few children who would take their positions once they were old enough.

Luke entered the Grand Hall, where breakfast for 4 had been readied.

"Master Luke, there you are." C3po said.

"Good morning to you too 3po." Luke said.

Ahrianna walked in.

She didn't wear her usual fitting dark blue dress, today she wore a green one.

The green dress she wore had a loose skirt and a fitting top with sparkles around the high neckline. Her hair was put up in an elegant style which showed the real beauty of her face.

"You're really beautiful in that dress." Luke said, smiling.

Then Leia walked in.

"Good morning love birds!" she said.

"As if you and Aide Snape aren't!" Ahrianna said.

That was exactly the moment that Severus Snape walked in behind Leia.

"I see you told Han." Luke said.

"I did, he was fine with it. Now he didn't have to become Prince Consort of New-Alderaan." Leia said.

"I'm glad you're happy too." Luke said. "I never would want to see my sister unhappy."

"That's Always what older brothers want." Leia said and rolled her eyes.

Luke looked at Severus, who stood tall beside his sister.

"Please be good for her. I don't want her to get harmed." he said.

"I promise you that, Your Highness." Severus said.

"Shall we just go eat and plan the wedding?" Ahrianna asked.

"I think that's a good idea." Leia said.

The 4 adults sat down on the table.

Nubian Palace servants brought in the food.

It was a happy morning.

Luke wished every morning would be like this.

But he knew there would be a day when it would all change: the day when they had children.

And days when all of them would be busy with their duty as a royal.

And Leia & Severus would have to move to New-Alderaan.

About a few years, nothing would be the same as it was now, things would change very fast.

Thay was where he was sure about.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Let me know your opinion!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10: The Wedding_

**I know this is all rushed, but otherwise the timeline of my sequels will not be right.**

**Sorry for this.**

* * *

><p><em>2 Months later...<em>

Ahrianna was waiting.

She would walk down the aisle to marry the man she truly loved.

Ahrianna was wearing a long white dress with sparkles all over it and her arms were covered with see-through white silk. Her hair was put up in a simple knot and she didn't wear any jewelry besides her Imperial crown. She was holding a small bouquet of red roses.

"You're ready?" Leia asked.

"I am." Ahrianna said.

Leia opened the doors for Maranna & Elanora, who spread flowers over the floor.

Ahrianna slowly walked in, seeing all the happy faces of her guests.

Luke was standing there at the altar, smiling his handsome smile to her in his perfect wedding robes, which were black. He also wore his crown on his head.

Through her nerves, she started to sing in a whisper. _"He, said, don't, trust, you, me, we, us."_

But when she reached the altar, her nerves were over.

The Priest who had crowned Luke would also bind them. "Today, we have come together for this special happening: these 2 souls will be bonded forever and always."

He turned to Ahrianna. "Your Majesty Empress Ahrianna Bernadette Cinderala Doreanne Elsa Palpatine, will you take this man as your husband and share your ups and downs with him?"

"I do." Ahrianna said.

Then the Priest turned to Luke. "Your Highness King Luke Obi-wan Anakin Ruwee Skywalker Amidala, will you take this woman as your wife and share your ups and downs with her?"

"I do." Luke said and he smiled to Ahrianna.

"Then I declare you now, husband & wife. You may kiss the bride." the Priest declared.

Luke twirled Ahrianna around before he kissed her right on her lips.

That moment, rose-petals fell from the balcony above them.

Ahrianna looked up, seeing her sisters with General Calrissian and Captain Antilles.

"Creative." Luke said and he laughed.

He took Ahrianna with him to the main doors, they would go to their wedding party.

* * *

><p>As Ahrianna &amp; Luke entered the place where their party would be held, Han came up to them.<p>

"Congratulations with your wedding Kid. I would never have thought you would get married so soon." he said.

"You will find your lady too Han, but you just haven't found her yet." Luke said.

"Nah, I don't have to get married. I have my ship, Chewie and I have some friends who I can visit." Han laughed. "Settling down and having a family were never in my futur plans."

"Don't scream to hard, you'll never know what's coming." Ahrianna said.

"By the way, we need to do our first dance." Luke said.

"You two go dance and be a happy couple, I can wait." Han said. "Your happiness not."

Luke and Ahrianna got on the dance floor.

"Will you sing our dance or something?" Luke asked as the music did not start.

"I had planned on that yes." Ahrianna said and she started to sing: _"He, said, don't, trust, you, me, we, us."_

_"So we'll fall, if we must. 'Cause it's you, me and it's all about, it's all about..."_

_"It's all about us, all about us..."_

* * *

><p><strong>This was the last chapter of this story!<strong>

**The song is a small parody on All About Us from Tatu, which I do not own at all.**

**The rest will be explained in my sequel:_ Book 2: Ice Prince._**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Gryffindorgirl746**


End file.
